factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Grigori Rasputin
|origin = |appearances = : The Book of the War| : | : }} |voice actor = }} Father-Twice-Removed Dyavol (originally Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin) was a controversial n mystic with influence over Tsar and Tsaritsa in the later days of Russia's Romanov dynasty, who became a member of Faction Paradox. Biography Life His sister Maria and his brother Dmitri both drowned. Grigori and Dmitri were pulled from the river but only the former survived. Grigori later named his children after his deceased siblings. (AUDIO: The Wanderer) In 1903, Ian Chesterton dealt with the eccentric Grigori, a pilgrim in his early thirties, whom he met near the village of Zarechny in Siberia. Rasputin, revealed to be the Mad Monk of historical infamy, gained knowledge of future events from a faulty machine. Things that he foresaw included Alexandra, Kaiser Wilhelm II, Bolsheviks, a great war, the revolution, armistice, Stalin, Nazis, Hitler, another world war, television, computers, space flight, Yuri Gagarin, the Cold War, Cuban missiles, the Berlin Wall, the tenth planet, aliens, invasions, a lunar space station, men on Mars, the Doctor's people, beings beneath the feet, creatures made of plastic, metal, calcium and silicon, Egyptian gods, werewolves, ghosts and vampires. He learned detailed information about Ian and Barbara Wright's discovery of the TARDIS in Totter's Lane in November 1963, the Doctor being woven through the tapestry of time, his protection of it and his future. The increasingly insane and sickly Grigori desired to use his knowledge to become closer to God than any man in history — preventing Hitler and disasters such as the Blitz and the Holocaust, helping the Tsar and becoming a confidante and a superior to kings and emperors. The only way to save him was to take him into the Time Vortex and use the TARDIS' telepathic circuits to remove Rasputin's memory of recent and future events. He was left asleep in the Summer Garden in St Petersburg. (AUDIO: The Wanderer) Deaths On meeting Rasputin in St Petersburg, Russia in , the , and Liz Shaw realised that the legends about him were just that, and that he was not the evil manipulator that the history books had made him out to be. Liz reluctantly passed on Prince Felix Yusupov's invitation to dinner to Rasputin, knowing that he would be killed, but also realising that history must run its proper course. Only two days before his historical death, Rasputin was whisked away to the Eleven-Day Empire by the Cult of Celebrity Death. The Faction replaced him with a custom-grown biomass duplicate so that the Great Houses wouldn't be alerted to any change in the timeline. (PROSE: Dyavol, Rasputin) One day before Rasputin's death, the Celestis offered a deal to the duplicate. The "Rasputin" had been primed to listen to any representatives of the War-time powers, and accepted the Mark of Indenture. In spite of the Faction's precautions, the Great Houses noticed that something was amiss. Wrongly assuming the Cult of Celebrity Death would take Rasputin at the time of his actual death, they attached a ghost cluster device to Faux-Rasputin (weakening its connection to the timeline) and replaced it with another fake Rasputin, which drew stability and tissue from its predecessor. (PROSE: Rasputin) Jo Grant posed as a maid in the kitchens at Yusupov's Moika Palace, where she disposed of poisoned cakes and wine intended for Rasputin and replaced them with untainted ones, unknowingly contributing to one of the last and most notorious chapters of his legend. ( : ) When Rasputin devoured the cakes and remained unharmed, Yusupov became convinced Rasputin was possessed by the and shot him in the back as he knelt in prayer. His accomplice, Vladimir Purishkevich, finished the job, shooting Rasputin repeatedly until he died and then beating his corpse in a fit of rage. ( : ) However, the Celestis immediately recorporated what they thought was their agent, and Grigori Rasputin rose up again. The confused triple-zombie attempted to lash out against its killers, and then escape. It was repeatedly, bludgeoned, stabbed, and shot, before being dumped in the river Neve. (PROSE: Rasputin) The Doctor found "Rasputin" as it clung onto life, but refused to save it. ( : ) Its last words were "Thank God" in the Great Houses' language. The incident was incredibly embarrassing for all three War-time powers, and resulted in an unspoken agreement that historical celebrities were not worth the trouble. (PROSE: Rasputin) In the City of the Saved, three resurrected individuals claimed to be Rasputin. All three were bitter opponents, often publicly denouncing each other, and all three were allied with different political factions. (PROSE: Rasputin) As Dyavol In the Eleven-Day Empire, Rasputin joined the Faction under the name Dyavol. He continued to believe that he could purify his soul enough to have his saviour incarnate in him. However, he substituted Christ for Grandfather Paradox. It seems unlikely that the Grandfather would have liked being embodied, but it never mattered anyway. (PROSE: Dyavol) Dyavol ascended to the rank of Father, and took Cousin Anastasia under his patronage. He encouraged her in the founding of the Thirteen-Day Republic, and convinced other Russian Faction members to join them. In the Republic, Dyavol set to re-embodying the Grandfather. He often wandered through the wilderness, and was gone for longer and longer stretches. Two days before the fall of the Republic on Valentine's Day, Father Dyavol's body was found in the frozen river. He had been poisoned, his throat had been slit, and he had been drowned. He may have done it himself, or members of the Thirteen-Day Republic may have offered him as a sacrifice to the spirits, or Anastasia may have thought him a liability. (PROSE: Dyavol) Legacy By the , at least one film had been made about Rasputin, and the band had written a song about him. ( : ) According to Ian Chesterton, "most people looked at him with terror and with fear." ( : ) The once took the form of Rasputin, but with a skin colour. ( : ) Behind the scenes portrayed Rasputin in the 1971 film (which also starred as Tsar ) and again voiced a inspired by the real-life figure in . External links Category:Faction Paradox Parents Category:19th century individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:People from the real world Category:City of the Saved resurrectees Category:Faction Paradox members